


Seraph the Innocent…Or Not

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, Light Masochism, Makeup Sex, Name-Calling, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "That's what I'm talking about!"Prompt 15 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Seraph the Innocent…Or Not

"I'm not saying I'm bored, but vanilla is a little…plain sometimes." 

Seraph had heard of enough Golden Age erotica to be afraid of where this conversation might be going. 

"You're turning plum, darlin'." Drifter snickered. "Don't be scared." 

"I'm not afraid." Seraph quickly said. She just wasn't expecting that, of all topics, to spontaneously pop up in conversation. And it made her nervous. Was she ready to find out what potentially crazy things the Drifter had in mind? 

The Drifter waggled a finger to signal Seraph over to him, which is when she realized he meant this was happening now. As she approached, he held his hands out for her to take and guided her directly into his lap. 

"I want you to hit me."

Seraph's face contorted into a look of confusion. "What?" 

"Just try it. Slap me in the face." 

Seraph was still unsure about this, but gently slapped him. She didn't want to hurt him. 

"Hit me." Drifter insisted.

Seraph looked into his eyes to make sure he was okay with it. So she slapped him a bit harder, but still not with full power. 

"I said fucking hit me you bitch." 

With a deep anger that suddenly bubbled up, Seraph hit him with a greater force, making him yelp. But as instantly as she got mad, she softened again. 

"I'm sorry." She said as she gently cupped his face. She expected him to be upset or bothered, but he was smiling. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" 

Seraph was confused, concerned, and stunned all at once. She wondered if he actually liked that. 

"I don't think I can do this." She frowned. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Drifter's smile faded into a smile of understanding. "That's okay, darlin'. You tried it." 

Hearing him say that was a relief to Seraph, so much that she deflated onto him. He wrapped his arms around her lithe frame to reassure her that everything was okay. Nothing had to change. But before long, Seraph started moving her arms between their bodies, making Drifter wonder why she was so antsy suddenly. When one of her hands found a way into his pants, he knew what was going on, but still asked her anyway.

"I feel bad that I ruined your idea, so I want to make it up to you." 

"Feigning innocence is kinda hot." The Drifter grinned. "But I'd rather have you sit on my cock." 

Seraph's smile was back as she got into a position she was much more comfortable with. 

"You know, maybe vanilla isn't so bad after all."


End file.
